


Daisy on the Sea

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Isabela can be very sweet, Merrill goes sailing, Varric hates boats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of having a ship and crew again, Isabela had invited Varric and Merrill out for a short cruise. She had pondered inviting the entire group out but after what had happened at Merrill's clan, well...Hawke may have taken responsibility for the little elf, but there was a lot of unhappiness towards Merrill right now. Better to bring just her and Varric and give her friend time away from the black looks and muttering.</p>
<p>Set in Act 3, Merrill spends time on the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy on the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaverikLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverikLoki/gifts), [Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/gifts).



> I'm not going to say if anybody influenced any of the characters here. I will say that it was interesting to pull back and look at Merrill - at her use of blood magic and how she uses it to help her friends and how, as a general rule, they turn their noses up at her for it.
> 
> I've also always rather liked the idea of Merrill and Isabela adventuring together some after the events at Kirkwall.

The wind ruffled Merrill's hair, and the elf turned her nose into the salty spray to inhale deeply the smells of brine, fish, ozone and something underneath – something distinctly sea-smelling. It was so different than on land. So mutable. Every moment a breath of change. She closed her eyes and tilted her face to catch more of the wind and spray, giggling a bit as drops of water tickled over her skin.

“Enjoying yourself, Kitten?” Isabela's voice was a purr of satisfaction. She had her ship, a new crew, and one of her favorite people on board. Stripped down to a tunic and short leggings, Merrill was browning nicely under the salt and sun. Isabela approved of both the tan and the carefree smiles Merrill was flashing.

It had been a while since Isabela had seen carefree anything on her friend's face.

The ship, a reward for taking care of Castillon, was a fine brigantine. Despite the bad luck associated with the act, Isabela had renamed the vessel the Siren's Call II. And in honor of having a ship and crew again, Isabela had invited Varric and Merrill out for a short cruise. She had pondered inviting the entire group out but after what had happened at Merrill's clan, well...Hawke may have taken responsibility for the little elf, but there was a lot of unhappiness towards Merrill right now. Better to bring just her and Varric and give her friend time away from the black looks and muttering.

Varric had tried to decline, tried being the operative word. The dwarf was currently sprawled on the main deck, head firmly planted in a bucket. Isabela had not believe anybody could get that sea-sick, but Varric had proved her wrong. She had just finished checking on him, his sad little moans making her heart squeeze in sympathy. 

Merrill, however, was flowering on the water. Hair tangled, grin wide, the little elf was nearly dancing as she watched the sun sparkle over the waves. “It's so different than when I came over with my clan,” Merrill chirped. “I was sick for days.”

“You were stuck down in the hold, Kitten. That's no place to be while on a ship. You should always be up on deck when the weather is nice. The hold is for the animals.” Isabela wrapped an arm around Merrill, tucking her against her curvier body. 

Giggling a bit, Merrill wiggled an arm free to wrap around Isabela's waist. “Why is only Varric here? And is he going to be ok? Maybe I should give him some tea...or a potion...”

“He'll just sick it up, Kitten. Once he empties his stomach and we get him started on some rum, he'll be fine. You'll see. The rum makes everybody feel better.” Isabela pondered how to answer Merrill's first question, finally settling on a half-truth. “I wanted my two best friends out with me, Kitten. And that's you and Varric.”

Merrill's smile was warm but backed by that tinge of sadness that had haunted her since the clan incident. “I'm distracted and featherbrained, Izzy. Not stupid.”

“I wanted you to have a day free from any extra drama, that's all.” Isabela squeezed Merrill's shoulders and let her go. “I'll be right back, I need to go check on the crew. They get touchy if their Captain isn't about.”

Merrill nodded, eyes turning back to the sparkling water. If she just focused on the white-tipped waves, perhaps she could forget the light dying in the Keeper's eyes. Or the hatred in the eyes of her clan. Or the mistrust in the eyes of her friends. 

Alone, she held a hand out over the frothing water and examined her palm. Thin white lines marked her skin, each a testament to a time she had fallen back on blood magic. The first line had gone to the demon. A quick pain, a few drops of blood, and knowledge given. The next one had been to clean the mirror after the Keeper refused to help. It was a bigger line – a bigger sacrifice made. There was a cut that slid dangerously near her thumb. That had been when Anders had fallen to an arrow during an ambush on the Coast and she had sliced herself to get enough power to drive back the bandits so he could heal himself. Another slice, other hand, to save Fenris from two rage demons. A long line down her arm – a sacrifice made during the Qunari attack. She hadn't been with Hawke. No, this had been given to save some young children from the street gangs taking advantage of the incident to loot and raid. 

She had a few more lines on her arms – all made to save a friend. Friends who looked at her with mistrust and anger now. 

The ship crested a large wave, water flying up to splash her hands. Wet and with the sun hitting her skin, the thin lines seemed to melt away. A groan had Merrill turning her head, Varric staggering over to lean unsteadily against the railing.

“Well Daisy, are you having fun at least?” Varric slid down to sit, face angled up to look at her, “Shit, you ok?”

“I'm...” Merrill stopped. They were on the sea. She didn't need to lie here. “I'm not right now, no.”

Varric patted the decking, “Come here. Talk to me.”

“Would it be wrong if I didn't go back?” Merrill sat down next to the dwarf and leaned against his bulk. “Isabela's talked about setting sail. Leaving Kirkwall. I'm thinking I might go with her.”

“Is this because of what happened with your clan?” Varric bumped her shoulder. “Your Keeper should have known better.”

“And the clan?” Merrill turned tear-stained eyes to Varric. “And my friends?”

“Your clan has been trouble since they came over. As for Hawke and the rest...” Varric scrunched up his nose. “Give it time. Who cares if Broody and Blondie act like asses? They are asses!” 

Merrill blinked and tittered a bit. “Varric, that's not nice.”

“Well, they weren't nice to you, so they deserve it. Look Daisy, we all make decisions in life. Sometimes our decisions are good ones and sometimes they're bad. I don't pretend to understand that mirror of yours or the blood magic, but you're a good person. You've been a friend to Hawke and...and like a kid sister to me. Rivaini loves you. And the rest?” Varric pulled his bucket closer and looked at it for a moment, gathering his thoughts and trying to swallow past the sudden tingle of sick. “The rest can hang. You want to go adventuring with Rivaini, well, I say go. Who better to get in trouble with than her? Just don't let her change you too much.”

That made Merrill outright laugh. “You should come with us.”

“Naw, my home is in Kirkwall. It'll always be in Kirkwall. Besides, I hate boats.” Varric groused.

“You just need to drink this rum,” Isabela said, laughing when Varric covered his mouth. “What has you two all serious.”

“Daisy here is thinking of joining your pirate lifestyle.” Varric watched Isabela turn appraising eyes on the little elf. 

“I could learn to be a sailor,” Merrill piped up. “I could.”

“I have no doubts, Kitten. You want to come with me and the crew, well, you'll be welcome.” Isabela grew quiet for a moment. “Winds are blowing foul over Kirkwall anyway. Probably best if you decide to bunk with me from now on.”

“That's not something dirty, is it? Because I'd be really upset if I missed it.” Merrill flushed but looked pleased.

Isabela's laugh was bright and free, “Come on Kitten. Let me show you how to tie knots. Knots can be useful for all sorts of activities.” Isabela winked at Varric and pulled Merrill up.

Varric sat with his bucket and watched Merrill listen to Isabela, her eyes bright and happy again. Rivaini was right. The winds were starting to blow foul over Kirkwall and he feared it would be his crew that got buffeted the worst by them. But for the moment, he was content to watch as Daisy blossomed under the sun. Seeing her smile again was almost worth the boat ride.

Almost.


End file.
